This invention relates to a magnetic display holder for holding hair bows and similar accessories such as buckles, earrings and other personal accessories and jewelry which have ferromagnetic parts. For purposes of describing the invention in this application reference will be made to hair bows, it being understood that the display holder is useful for displaying other small objects as well.
The holder is intended to organize and display a relatively large number of bows. The display of the bows permits easy selection and removal of one or more bows from the holder when desired without disturbing the remaining ones. In addition, the holder is intended to be attractive, decorative and entertaining, particularly to small children. Small children will find it particularly easy to use, since all that is required is to place the bow in proximity to the magnet to secure it to the holder, and to pull the bow away from the holder to remove it.
It is well known that the magnetic attraction is inversely proportional to the square of the distance of the magnet from the attracted object. In other words, if the distance between the magnet and the attracted object is doubled, the magnetic attraction between them is only one fourth as great. For this reason, it is important to keep the distance between the magnet and the attracted item as small as possible. This is accomplished in the invention described in this application by using the holding strips only to hold the magnets, which providing other means for mounting the top and base apart from each other.